


Jurisdiction

by just_one_of_those_days



Series: The Times We Save Each Other [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, and short for once!, not even a hint of angst, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_of_those_days/pseuds/just_one_of_those_days
Summary: Alex goes to see Maggie after a harrowing day at work.





	Jurisdiction

**Author's Note:**

> I just want thank everyone who read and gave kudos to and commented on my previous two works in this series. It has seriously helped me cope as I've recovered from a car accident that has left me temporarily in a wheelchair. All of the comments especially have been wonderful and I love them all so much. I cannot thank you all enough. To anyone who has not read those other two stories, you do not need to read them to understand what's going on here, although they are all companion pieces for each other. As always, I hope anyone who reads enjoys, especially since we're gearing up for a Sanvers episode tonight!

Alex found her in the alien bar, shooting a miserable game of pool with Kara and the rest of the gang. She ignored them and the smile, tired and drained as it was, the quiet “Alex,” instead of the usual cheery, “Danvers!” and pulled her girlfriend into a heated kiss. It wasn’t like they had never kissed in the bar before, but Alex had made an entrance so eyes were already on them and many of the onlookers let out appreciative whistles at the display.

Maggie tried to speak when they broke apart, but Alex didn’t let her.

“Marry me.”

For once, she had taken Maggie completely by surprise. The detective gaped and spluttered, and while most of the bar had since moved on from their public display, their little corner of it was silent with collective shock.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I know that you deserve better than this; more romance and a special moment, something planned. And I was planning one, a perfect proposal—I swear I was—but I came too close to losing you today. And that’s not even the first time! For either of us,” she added darkly. Maggie swallowed and Alex knew she was thinking of the tank. “We both defend this city and we both take too many risks doing it and neither of us is going to change that behavior. And I am never, ever, going to stop loving you, Maggie Sawyer. You are too amazing, too perfect for me to pass up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and all I could think today when I saw that gun to your forehead was that you didn’t know that. That I hadn’t asked and I didn’t know your answer and that I had been _so stupid_ to wait for the perfect moment.” Alex stopped to take one more breath and then she let out a little laugh. “The truth is, Maggie, that every moment is perfect with you. Will you marry me?”

Maggie’s eyes shined and her smile was as wide as Alex had ever seen it. “Yes,” she said, and she let out a sob as their friends whooped and Alex swooped in for another searing kiss.

When they parted, Alex shrugged and ducked her head. “I’m sorry, Maggie, I haven’t gotten your ring yet, so I can’t give you one.” She felt suddenly like this might have been a bad idea, that she should have at least planned _something_.

Maggie chuckled. “That’s okay, Alex, I, uh, I actually got that covered.”

Alex picked up her head, frowning, but Maggie was looking past her, giving someone else a nod. She felt the familiar _whoosh_ from Kara’s super speed and a moment later, her sister was at her side, handing something to Maggie. Alex’s brain was still catching up when Maggie knelt in front of her, opening a small velvet box. She didn’t know why she was shocked (they had JUST done this!), but all of her actions—the step back, her hands covering her mouth, the gasp that ripped past her throat—they all indicated surprise.

Kara was grinning like a fool.

To be fair, Maggie was too as she shrugged and commented, “It figures you would beat me to the punch, Danvers. I guess proposing was your jurisdiction, too?”

Alex couldn’t help herself, she laughed, even as she started to cry. She would have been worried about her tough-agent image, but she could hear sniffles from behind her and knew that _at least_ Winn had already let loose on the waterworks.

“Alexandra Danvers, you make me so happy. I never thought I could be this happy, feel this _whole_. But, you know why I love you because I try to tell you why every day, and I’d really like the chance to tell you for the rest of our lives. So, Alex, I guess what I’m really trying to say here is that life is short, and we should be who we want to be, and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss, and we should marry the girls we want to marry.” She paused and cocked her head, staring down Alex as if she didn’t know the answer to the following question. “Will you marry me?”

Alex’s “Yes!” was really more of a sob, but that was okay, because Maggie was on her feet and they were embracing and Alex was clutching Maggie the way she hadn’t been able to earlier that day. “I love you,” she whispered, trying to compose herself.

“And I,” Maggie said, drawing back and gently taking Alex’s hand, “love you.” She punctuated the declaration by sliding a beautiful ring onto Alex’s finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Alex said in between hiccups. “I promise I have one picked out for you, I wasn’t lying.”

Maggie laughed. “I know, Danvers. We’ll go pick it up together.”

Alex nodded and even though she knew that her friends were vibrating with energy, wanting to come congratulate them, she leaned down to kiss her fiancé.

And damn if that didn’t feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so astonished with myself when it was finished in under 1000 words, and with no angst! Again, thank you for reading if you made it this far, I really appreciate it. As a side note, I have been considering getting a tumblr account since it seems like a lot of fic writers are on there, but I'm not huge into social media. If you have any thoughts on that or the story, I would love to hear them. I have also added an update to the last story, as part of Maggie's backstory was inspired by the video at the link below and I wanted to make sure people saw it, so you will see this link here and also in the notes for "A measure of Worth".
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PUHvNLdvHo


End file.
